The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Various braces are known that utilize one or more cords to tighten a lumbar region of the braces. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,372,023 and 7,001,348. These braces include a tightening system that utilizes pulleys and a cord with a pull tab to adjust a proper tension of a lumbar area of the brace. However, such systems can be overly complicated to manufacturer increasing the cost of the systems, and often fail to allow for the flexibility needed to comfortably use the tightening systems with different body types.
U.S. patent publication no. 2013/0237891 to Fryman teaches a stacked pulley housed in a pulley housing via pins; however, the stacked pulley is entirely enclosed in the housing. Furthermore, the housing and connection of Fryman's tightening system appears not to be sufficiently flexible, among other problems.
Thus, there is still a need for tightening systems having a lower cost of manufacture and added comfort for a wearer.